


Take Our Time

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alistair gets tired of watching.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Take Our Time (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



“My my, Cullen.  What’s wrong?  Mabari got your tongue?”

“Honestly, you don’t have to gawk at us like that you know” Alistair twisted the wedding band on his hand nervously.  

“Alistair”, Surana smacked his shoulder.  “Don’t be rude.  The commander is obviously shaken by our appearance.”  She cocked her brow at him, taking in his sudden awe at their even more sudden visit to Skyhold.  

The ex-templar rubbed a gloved hand over blond hair.  “I-I’m not shaken.  Just really-”

“Surprised” she pressed.  

“No.”

“Taken aback?” Alistair added.  

“No!  Glad to see you!” he shouted.  “Both of you”,he smiled gently at her.  “The last time I saw you together I was… I wasn’t in a good place.”

“I’ll say”, Surana mumbled.  “The things you said to me...”

Cullen sighed, “I am infinitely sorry for the things I said to you.”  He’d forgotten for a moment that Alistair was standing there and grabbed her hand.  He held it with the softest grip.  “If I could go back-”

She held up her free hand, “We didn’t come here to open old wounds.”

Alistair made a sound with his throat and Cullen immediately dropped her hand.  “You’re right.  Apologies.  I’m sure you’re here to see the Inquisitor.”

Alistair nodded, “We wanted to offer our support.”

“We saved Thedas once.  I don’t want to sit by and watch it destroyed after all our sacrifices” Surana smiled and made her way to the throne room.  

Cullen watched her walk away, the sway in her hips as she sashayed down the hall.  Was she putting on a show for him?   

Alistair patted him once, firmly on the back and went after her.  

“He’s a bit cocky, don’t you think?” Surana asked Alistair about the Inquisitor as she turned down the blanket.  They were given a small room that reminded her of the tower.  There were books, parchment, and inkpots littered about.  “They could’ve at least cleaned the place up” she scowled at the mess.  

“Darling?”

“What?”

“Are you feeling alright?  You’ve been acting a bit… hostile since we got here” Alistair slipped under the covers and nestled into the bed.  “Huh, I’ve just about forgotten what a proper bed feels like.”

“I’m feeling just fine, Alistair.  What is this about me being ‘hostile’?” she propped fists up on her hips.  

“Maybe ‘hostile’ wasn’t the right word” he admitted.  

“Mhm” she grabbed her comb and pulled it through her hair.

“You’ve been on edge since you saw him” he spoke quietly.  

The wooden comb caught fire in her hand.  “Maker!”, she threw the it onto the stone floor and froze it.  She growled, annoyed at herself.  Now how was she going to get the tangles out of her hair?  “I don’t want to talk about it, Alistair.  There is nothing worth saying about Cullen.”

He rolled his eyes.  “I saw the way he looked at you.”

Her face flushed, she kept her back to him.  “What are you talking about?”, she hid her curiosity with an incredulous laugh.

“He watched you walk away, eyes glued to your backside” Alistair said nonchalantly.  “Not that I can blame him.”  He left the bed and crossed the room.  His arms wrapped around her waist.  “It is quite the magnificent backside.”  His stubble brushed against her bare shoulder.  “The arse of the Hero of Ferelden.”  

She felt something firm press into her.  “Are you… are you getting off on the thought of him watching me?”

“And if I was?” he pushed his hips into her.  

“I’d say you are a strange man.”

“Is it really that strange to want to watch your wife with another man?”

Her breath caught in her throat.  His teasing had turned into something she wasn’t quite sure how to respond to.  “Y-you want that?”

He inhaled her scent.  She smelled like ash and cold, probably from the comb.  “Would you give it to me if I said yes?”

She laughed, “This is not funny, Alistair.”  She turned to face him, to call him on his bluff.  His face wasn’t set in the dorky grin she expected.  “You’re not joking?”

He shrugged.  “If that’s what you wanted, I would let you have it.”  He kissed her but she had a hard time returning it.  “So long as I get to watch.”

She snorted “He’d never agree to that.”

“You didn’t see the way he looked at you, love.  That man wants you.”

She blushed.  She wanted him too, but she was married.  Vows and all that.  “Doesn’t my husband want me all to himself?”

“I’d be willing to share” he smiled that gut wrenching smile.  

“You honestly want me to… have sex with him?”

Alistair pursed his lips and nodded.  

She threw her hands up in defeat.  “What am I supposed to do?  Show up in his quarters and say ‘Commander of the Inquisition, my husband would like to watch you plow into me.  Would you like to take part in indulging him?’”   

“If you think it’ll work.”

Neither of them knew where the Commander was.  Skyhold was a large place and wandering around wasn’t an options.  “Excuse me?” she stopped a scout walking by.  “You wouldn’t happen to know where the Commander is, would you?”

The man looked at their linked hands when he spoke.  “Oh, he’s at the war table.  It’s just right over there, through that door.”

“Thank you.”  She dragged Alistair in the direction of the war table.  The two of them stood before the door.  “Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?” she asked her husband one last time.  

He rapped on the wood with a large knuckle.  

“Come in” she heard Cullen’s voice from the other side.  Alistair opened the door and pushed her inside before him.  He was staring down at the table with markers scattered about in some order she assumed made sense to him.  “Whatever it is just set it down and I’ll look over it.”

“Um…”

“Oh!” his head snapped up.  “What are you doing in here?”

“Well, you see” how was she going to say this?

He put a hand on his sword, waiting patiently for her answer.  She couldn’t speak, the only words that were coming to mind were ‘fuck me’.

“Wow.  Really?  Are you really getting cold feet?” Alistair chided.  

Cullen smiled, awkwardly looking between husband and wife.  

“You two should have sex” Alistair blurted out.  

She smacked her palm against her forehead, so much for having a comfy bed for the night.  Surely they’d be thrown out of Skyhold now.  

Cullen remained silent for a moment, waiting for the punchline, waiting for the big reveal.  When it didn’t come he stuttered, “Y-you’re joking” he laughed.  What kind of nonsense was this?  Were they drunk?  Too much wine at supper?  “Oh my, that was a funny one, Alistair.”  He turned back to the markers on the table.  

“It’s not a joke” Surana spoke up.  “He wants to watch us.”

The plume around his shoulders was making him hot and uncomfortable.  He shrugged it off and laid it across a chair.  No one spoke.  Eyes didn’t meet.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea” Cullen groaned.  

“I know you want her” Alistair growled.  “And I must say, I am quite alright with it.”

The commander shook his head and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.  “There’s something wrong with you two.”

“I want to” she squeaked.  “So long as you want to.  So long as Alistair wants us to.”

He rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger.  

Alistair put a hand on the small of her back and forced her in front of him.  He slid the satin robe she’d been wearing off her arms and let it pile on the floor.  He cupped her breasts and squeezed them together, the fabric of the tunic she’d stolen from him pinched between them.  She mewled when his thumbs flicked her nipples.  

Her thin and exposed legs trembled when Cullen looked at her.  His autumn eyes falling over every inch of her body.  She didn’t wear smalls to bed, there was usually no need to.  She wondered if he could see the trickle of juice beginning to roll down her thigh.  

Her husband pulled the tunic over her head, she was completely nude, no more secrets between them.  The friction of his callused hands over her hips, the look on Cullen’s face as he watched the man offer his wife to him, it was almost too much.  

Alistair parted her labia, his middle and ring finger trapped her nub.  She gasped but never broke eye contact with the man across the room.  She could see the scar on his lip twitch as her mouth parted and the smallest sounds came from her.  Circular motions drove her mad, a heat began to build in her.  

He took the fingers away and she whined.  He put them to her mouth and eagerly she sucked them until it was only her saliva that made them glisten.  He pushed her forward a step, tiny and trembling.  “She’s all warmed up.”

Cullen exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  Maker she was just standing there, shaking and waiting for him to… This had to be a dream.  Certainly he was in the Fade and this was just a very realistic dream.  

“Cullen?” the sound of his name on her lips made the hair on his arms stand up.  She was walking toward him, her knees almost touching as she moved.  “Cullen”, she called again.  

He looked down at her through slits.  “Don’t do this”, he pleaded with her when she touched his forearm.  

“Remember what you said to me the last time you saw me?” she whispered.  

“How could I forget?” he sighed.  

“This isn’t a trick.  This is real.  I’m real and I truly want you.”  She spoke each word as if she were choosing them carefully.  

He leaned into the cold hand she placed on his cheek.  This was something he’d wanted for so long.  He’d lusted after her since the moment he saw her in Kinloch Hold.  And like an idiot he’d run from her, too afraid of what might happen.  He wasn’t going to run now.  He covered her hand with his own and looked to Alistair.  Asking permission to take his wife, to fuck her.  

He’d barely finished nodding before Cullen knocked all markers across the table.  He lifted the elven woman by her frame and plopped her on top of Orlais.  Her hands wound around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.  He stumbled forward, her unexpected enthusiasm took him by surprise.  

Maker she ached.  Alistair had teased her, made her want to be touched by him.  The way the other had watched made her cunt throb.  Now she could taste his tongue as it slid against her.

He panted when they broke away.  His breath was hot on her mouth and the urge to connect her lips to his skin overwhelmed her.  She unlatched buckles smoothly, pieces of armor collected on the floor.  Her hands were deft, skilled at removing the chest plate, shoulder guards, arm guards, with a quickness that Cullen was impressed by.  “Slow down” he cooed in her pointed ear.  “Let’s take our time.”

She huffed but leaned back on the table and took the sight of him in.  His perfect blond hair with not a strand out of place, the scar on his mouth, his thick stubble.  He placed a hand on each of her bare knees and spread her legs to make room for him.  His thighs pressed against the edge of the table, it was sharp and dug into him when he leaned down to kiss her.  

When their lips were about to touch she grinned and he kissed her teeth.  The prick of his facial hair on her lips made them hum with anticipation.  She pulled him down by his tunic and forced him on top of her body.  He blocked out much of the candlelight in the room and all she could make out were the lines on his face.  His brow was knit and his jaw clenched.   

She fingered the leather laces of his tunic, “Whatever you want to do to me.”  She spoke with a fire in her eyes and a seductive tone.  

“Don’t give me that kind of power”, he growled and cupped a supple breast.  Her nipples had already begun to stretch outwards, taunting him.  He pinched the pink flesh and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.  She hissed when he flicked it with his tongue.  “Whatever I want?”  He massaged both her breasts, sliding his fingers around her nipples.  

She watched his eyes darken as she lifted her chest into him.  “Whatever.”

She hadn’t finished speaking before his face was between her legs.  The scent she was emitting was doing things to him.  He adjusted his trousers, they were riding up and digging into places he’d rather they not dig into.  Her slit was before him when he crouched down.  It was already slick with anticipation and the smell, sweet and musky.  He leaned in to lick her.  

“Wait” Alistair’s voice startled both of them.  They’d forgotten he was there.  Cullen stood up.  He must have changed his mind.  Not that he could blame the Warden, if she were his wife he’d never share her.  The man approached them with Cullen’s plume in hand.  “Here” he said to his wife.  

She lifted her head and adjusted the fur underneath her.  She exchanged a look with her spouse before looking back at the commander, who was relieved to not have this taken away from him.  He just wanted one taste.  She had such an intoxicating smell he had to know what she tasted like.  He dropped to his knees before her once Alistair had returned to his chair.  He spread her open, her hot cunt twitched in excitement.  He dipped his moist muscle into her opening, refusing to waste anymore time.  Her back arched off the map and her knees swayed.         

It was better than she smelled.  Her nectar was thick and coated his tongue and throat.  He stiffened against his trousers.  Fervor building in him.  He needed her.  He wanted to take her on the war table.  No, he must take his time, savor this, touch her every way he knew how to touch a woman.  Alistair chuckled across the room.  Cullen snapped up and looked at him.  

“It’s unbelievable isn’t it?”  Cullen remained silent.  “The way she tastes” Alistair added.  

Cullen blinked at the man’s bluntness, “I…”

Alistair snorted, “C’mon Commander, you can be honest.”

Surana looked down at him through her knees with a coy look on her face.  “You taste amazing” he spoke at last.  

“Well go on” Alistair urged.  “It doesn’t take much to make her come.  I can tell by her panting she’s already close to the edge.”  He spoke about his wife as if she were an object.  

Cullen went back to the pussy in front of him.  His tongue started at her hole and slowly swiped upward toward her clit.  Tremors shook her thighs each time he flicked the swelling pearl.  She couldn’t take the teasing.  She rocked her hips against his face.  His nose bumped her nub with each of her movements.  She started going faster until his hand came down on her twat with a crack.  She whimpered and sat up suddenly.  

He gasped at his own actions and immediately retracted his hand.  “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”

“No” she moaned.  “It was just a shock.  I…” she glanced over at the man in the chair.  He was stroking his goatee and watching with emotionless eyes.  “I liked it.”

He took the invitation and combined his fingers with his tongue.  Slow, wide circles around her most sensitive part, his tongue dipped in and out of her opening.  Her toes felt the tension first.  It crawled up her legs where it lingered in her belly.  Surana’s spine rose from the map of Orlais, contouring like a bow.  Cullen held her thighs in place as he lapped at her.  She stiffened for a moment, before waves came over her.  

She rolled her hips into his grunting mouth.  His lips imprisoned her swollen pearl as she convulsed around his face.  His cock twitched in his trousers when her moans echoed in the room.  He wondered if this was a good enough show.  He wondered if there’d be a wet spot on the map.  When her cries turned back to whimpers he stood up, eyes wandering over her as she trembled.

Cullen’s mouth glistened with her orgasm, she found it hard to look away.  There was barely any honey looking back at her, mostly large, dark pupils.  He turned her hips, her breasts pressed into the table.  His length rubbed against her, hips forced against the edge of the table.  “Whatever I want?”, he asked, his hands massaged her bottom.                                                                        

****  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. Take Our Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair gets tired of watching.

She groaned her response, “Maker, yes.”  His stubble tickled her bottom.  Was he… going to lick her there?  Surely, she’d been mistaken.  There it was again, it darted swiftly at her tight ring and probed gently.  “Mmm” she relaxed into the table.  He spread her and dove in, his own moans vibrated her opening.  He started to suck her in.  His lips pulled her deeper into his mouth, his tongue penetrated her.  

Tension started to build.  Surana pushed back against him, forced him deeper into her rarely used hole.  Two fingers rubbed her like Alistair’s had.  Her surprise came as an enticed whimper.  She worked against him, drove him in when he pulled away, she didn’t want him to stop, not even to catch his breath.  Her trance was broken for a moment when a familiar hand touched her wrist.  She looked up through hazy vision to see another pair of lust filled eyes.  

Alistair grabbed his wife’s hand and led her to his hardened shaft.  Maker, her moans were driving him mad!  Having watched her be taken by another man, one that saw her beauty the same way he did, one that could make her cry and whine like he could, was almost enough.  He needed her touch.  Her hand shook as she stroked him through his pants.  He aided her, moved her hand in his as she palmed him.  

The commander hadn’t stopped or even slowed when Alistair joined them.  He took it as a compliment, what he was doing to the man’s wife had become too much for him to just sit idle.  With a nose pressed into her tailbone he continued to fuck her now loosened opening with his mouth.  His fingers swirled around her aroused nub, rolling over it and eliciting small mewling sounds from the woman.  Bony knees gravitated towards each other, he separated them with a boot between her feet.  

She was trembling again.  Her husband used her hand and the other one probed her furiously.  Her brow knit tight when Alistair groaned and hunched over the table.  Warmth and sticky wet coated her fingers.  Eyes crossed then rolled back as her body shuddered and his fingers kept their rhythm.

The dripping made it hard to focus.  It was all over his hand, his wrist, it even trickled down his arm and most likely, onto his boots.  The scent was everywhere, the taste lingered in his mouth.  He groaned when he took wrinkled fingertips away and fought the urge to plunge back into her.  He’d been with women before, he’d catered to them and they to him.  She was different.  He didn’t need her to touch him.  He just needed her, all of her.  In his mouth.  Gripping his fingers with her twat.  Her mind.   All of her, under the influence of his bedroom talents, skills he’d learned with those other women.  Most times he envisioned her, like this, like he had her right now.

Alistair’s face flushed with his orgasm.  Things never moved this quickly.  He had never thought it would be this exhilarating to watch her.  Her hips wiggled a bit, beckoning the commander back to her.  She was needy.  Cullen had that end, Alistair noted.  Far from done with the elf, he put her to work.  Britches slid down to expose tight thighs and his cock, slightly limp.  He touched her chin, her eyes were barely open, still intoxicated with ecstasy.  The whisper of her name had her mouth wide, willing to take him in.  

It never failed.  The hot space of her mouth was enough to stiffen him again.  He did most the work, conducted her motions with the tug of her hair.  He wasn’t sure what the other was doing.  He had been stationary for awhile.  His mind was to clouded now to notice when Cullen slipped out of his pants.  

Disappointment claimed her thoughts.  Had he had enough of her?  Was he done now?  He hadn’t touched her yet.  Was he dissatisfied with her?  No warning.  A thrust so deep she was forced onto Alistair, near the point of gagging.  She moaned around his cock.  Eyes clamped shut and lips rolled carefully over her teeth.  Each man rocked into her at a different pace.  Her nose hit Alistair's pelvis only after Cullen’s hips bumped her arse.

They synced in time.  Cullen’s thrusts came at the same time as Alistair’s, her pleasure began to simmer.  Unintelligible words came from her, tickling the shaft in her mouth.  Only she knew what she was saying.  Crying both men’s names.  This was a fantasy of hers.  Interrupted.  The motions from behind ceased and two hands on her bottom, pushed.  

Cullen was panting again.  The edge was near and he didn’t want to tip over just yet.  He’d have to hold back, fight it off as long as he could.  So tight, he thought.  Soft like Antivan silk.  Muscles moved under his hands.  She was trying to find him, locate his cock and sheathe him inside.  “What did I say about taking our time?” he commanded through a tightened jaw.  

Her hips wiggled defiantely.  She wanted him.  She felt hollow without him.  The hand wrapped in her hair kept her in place.  The want to beg Cullen for his return was outweighed by the man rocking into her mouth.

He had to move her, change positions, relieve the tension that was building.  His sac had long since tightened.  He needed to relax, focus on her.  At the other side of the table he watched Alistair fuck his woman’s mouth.  Though he remained rigid, it was a bit of a relief.  Until she started staring at him.  Her eyes locked on his, her tongue moved out past her lips, freeing her throat for him.  Trapped.  He was trapped by her.  The sound of him entering and exiting, the smile in her eyes made his scar twitch.  

Brow furrowed and eyes half closed, Alistair finally noticed the man to his left.  He stood, cock jutting out watching him claim Surana’s mouth.  His hips came to a halt, he released her hair.  He left her mouth gaped open and gestured to Cullen.  He wanted to share all of her.  

They had yet to look away from each other.  Cheeks flushed a rosy color, Cullen couldn’t look away.  The Grey Warden was by no means a small man, and she’d swallowed all of him.  What he would give…  The gesture had almost gone unnoticed.  He looked between to the man and the huffing girl on the war table.  Her mouth curled into a sinful smile.  

Taste him.  Alistair tasted of salt and bitter, a flavor she’d loved for years.  But what of Cullen?  Would he taste the same?  She thought his cum to be sweet, like the honey color of his eyes.  “Come here, commander” she purred and licked her lips.  Alistair’s precum lingered on them.  Cullen took Alistair’s place in front of her.  Eye level with his cock, she inspected it.  Much like her husband he didn’t fit her hand.  The skin was stretched, smooth and shimmering.  A clear bead of his pleasure threatened to drip with the simplest of motions.  

Not wanting to waste her chance for a taste she collected the drop on the crease of her lips.  She noticed him tense when her tongue explored the small hole at the tip of his cock.  Her wet muscle flicked around the head, she grinned to herself when he moved closer.  

Maker’s breath, she knew exactly what she was doing.  She knew the most sensitive parts of him, her tongue drew out hot, strained breaths.  Surana slapped her palms on his arse.  Her nails clawed his tender flesh and forced him forward.  He took a step, entering her mouth and only stopped when her chin met his sac.  He growled, loud and with abandon.  Her name came to him like a whine and she chuckled.  

He held her in place with a hand on her nape.  His hips pumped.  His arse clenched and the grip on her neck tightened.  Hot and slick, Cullen couldn’t hold it back for much longer.  He jolted when a hand cupped him.  She cradled the rest of him in her hand before he came.  A firm hold on him and the lines her tongue was tracing brought him toppling over the edge.  

Hot.  Most of it had slid down her throat.  There had been one final flex and emission as he exited her.  Sweet, just like she guessed.  He stared down at her through tiny, satisfied slits.   

Alistair waited patiently for Cullen to fill his wife.  He had plans her, he’d already imagined how he wanted them to fuck her.  “Love” Alistair beckoned the woman licking her lips.  He lifted her from the map of Orlais and sat her on the edge.  Surprised when her hands on his chest pushed him back onto the table.  

She ignored the questioning look and straddled him, her slit rubbed along his muscled stomach, leaving behind a wet trail.  He tried to stop her, refuse her, but who was he to tell this hungry girl she couldn’t have what she rightfully owned.  He smirked at her eagerness to be filled.  She squatted over him, her knees pointed outward, feet flat.  Her pink, swollen, folds completely exposed.  He bit his lip when she slid herself over him, the evidence of her orgasms dripped down and pooled where their bodies met.

Surana bounced, her heavy breasts moved with her.  Cullen watched, watched her fuck herself on Alistair’s cock.  Envy fluttered in his stomach.  He felt the softened flesh between his legs begin to stir again.  Ahs and ohs.  They came from her with enthusiastic cries.  Her hands explored her folds.  She spread them further with one hand and gingerly rubbed circles over her clitoris.  Her ministrations tortured him.  Her eyes found his again and he found it fruitless to maintain the eye contact.  A loud laugh came from her when his eyes dropped back to the hands that held herself open.  Only the feeble minded wouldn’t enjoy such a show.     

She motioned for him to draw nearer.  He cleared the distance between him and the table quicker than he would’ve liked.  Cullen stood behind her, took in the mesmerizing bounce, the hypnotizing sound of her wet hole being filled and emptied.  “Commander?” the inflection in her voice made his cock twitch.   

“Y-yes?” he stammered.  He couldn’t look away from her bottom, down, then up, down, then up.  Envy clouded his mind, lust filled his cock.  He wanted to be Alistair.  Not just now, but always.  

“I want you” she moaned.  Her head turned to the side.  Never stopped her movements when she spoke.  “Both of you.”  

Alistair’s lips curled into a snarl, “Such a naughty girl” he said between grunts.  “One’s not enough?”

She sat still, her bottom rested on his thighs.  “Cullen” she mewed, her cheeks red, her fingers twisting her nipples.  

Take her, there, on the war table?  He could never refuse her.  He pulled himself up on the table.  Cullen settled behind her, his legs spread around Alistair’s thighs, his cock pressed against her backside.  Surana’s knees hugged her husband’s legs, her arse curved against Cullen, offering him entry.  

She drew in a deep breath.  This was her fantasy.  She’d kept it to herself, only thinking of it when Alistair was gone on important Grey Warden business.  He was there, the Commander of the Inquisition's cock was hard against her, ready.  “Cullen” she squealed as he entered the tight hole he’d licked and sucked before.  Two of them, two holes.  She loved being stretched and this was the most she’d ever been.  

Alistair welcomed the added weight of Cullen driving into his wife.  He adored the way her face was twisted in a mix of hurt and ecstasy.  Her moans echoed, the walls reverberated the sounds of their sex.  Cullen’s face was buried in her hair, his breathy grunts muffled.  The elf leaned back, it gave him the most beautiful view.  Her cunt took in all of his length, stretched to accommodate his girth.  Her usually flat belly swelled, barely noticeable in this light but there nonetheless.  

Her tremors had started.  He recognized her pants and gasps.  She was there, at the edge, waiting for someone of them to push her.  She slurred his name.  He said hers back just as needy to tell her he wanted her to come, he wanted her be overcome.  

He fucked her hard.  Cullen held back, took his time but now it was okay to give in.  He was inside the tightest part of her.  A part he would normally be denied entry but tonight… tonight he had done things to her he hadn’t done to anyone before.  He tasted her, smelled her, memorized her sighs and groans.  He committed every sensation to memory.  In those dark nights he’d have something to hold on.  

Cullen leaned back, angled himself inside her and forced her hips downward.  She screamed when he moved her, Alistair hit her barrier, any further down, she’d be hurt.  Ah.  Ah.  Ah.  She hollered as Alistair thrust upwards and Cullen held her down.  He hooked his index and middle finger in her mouth.  He tugged at her cheek, his fingers coated in her saliva.  He whispered her name as he licked the point of her ear.  

His sac slapped against her, she welcomed the sound and sensation.  The digits in her mouth tasted of her musk.  Cullen’s other hand kept her still, but she wanted to grind, roll, anything.  The cocks in her pumped and churned, her body too weak to hold itself up.  Surana rested against Cullen who had taken those fingers in her cheek and slid them down her throat.  

Filled.  Complete.  She had never felt so wanted.  Both men, took what they wanted, gave her what she needed.  It started in her toes.  Her head lulled when his hand left her mouth and massaged her breasts.  It had begun to spread.  

Alistar’s shaft curved upward, he hit the nerves that were capable of throwing her over the edge and with Cullen behind her it didn’t make it easier to resist.  It was strong, the sensation of release pulled at her hard.  She wasn’t falling over the edge she was being hurled.  Their names escaped her before it started.  Surana moved back against them, her walls clamped down and her thighs spasmed.  Her spine arched toward the ceiling, her arms remained limp at her side.  A release came over her but not the one she’d been expecting.  As if an invisible force had done it she lifted off both men and toppled backward, toward Cullen.  He caught her before she knocked them both off the war table.

Gushing, she had lost all control.  She emptied her orgasm all over Alistair’s chest, all over his stomach.  The commander held her while her body convulsed, possessed by ecstasy.  Drunken words and incoherent pleading, her thighs wobbled as more and more of her erupted on her husband.  

Alistair watched as she soaked him.  Concerned but quickly delighted when he realized his wife was coming the hardest she’d ever come before.  Her vulva, bright pink and shimmering with moisture, pulsed and contracted.  She was coming down, moaning and grabbing for both men.  Still pinned under Cullen, all he could offer her were his hands on her wrists.  

Cullen cradled her, he rocked her as the tremors subsided and her whimpers had begun to quiet.  Her head on his chest, he noticed his erection pressing into her thigh.  He moved her, aftershocks still claimed her body when he settled her back on Alistair.  She’d slid onto his cock effortlessly but the insertion into her swollen and used sex brought the waves of orgasms back.  He positioned himself back inside the tight muscle and sat still.

Alistair moved in her gently.  Surana’s eyes were closed, her mouth open, moans came few and far between.  He was covered in the juice of her gushing orgasm.  The smell wafted in the air around him and the memory of her convulsions brought him to a quick and satisfying climax.      

He didn’t move.  He didn’t want it to end.  She wasn’t holding herself up anymore.  Her breaths were shallow.  “Whatever I want?” Cullen asked her again.  Her response was a weak pleasant moan.  He thrust into her.  His cock spasmed, cum filled both her holes now.

 

They’d dressed quickly, Surana lazily pulled on her robe.  Alistair extended a hand toward the blond man.  “I suppose I should thank you.”

Cullen chuckled, “I should be thanking the two of you.  But…” he glanced over at the elf who had a lucid smile on her lips.  “You aren’t leaving anytime soon.”

“Is that an invitation to meet back in here tomorrow night?”, Alistair grinned ear to ear.  

“Maker, no” Cullen answered.  “Next time it should be in a room.  With a proper bed.  Or,” he nodded to the table “outside.  Things did get pretty messy.”  


End file.
